MLP: Applebloom's Cutiemark
by Ajamesdeg
Summary: Applebloom gets her cutiemark! See how she discovers her true purpose with help from her friends and fellow crusaders Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! (Set in no specific time or universe)


All during those cold 10 minutes out in the cold Applejack stood there in disbelief watching her brother comfort Granny Smith. While being escorted off by Ponyville's finest to jail, the last Apple could only think about what happened that day her smile turning into uncontrollable laughter.

It started out just like any other Friday, she got up, had an apple for breakfast, and got ready for when she was supposed to meet Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo so they can walk to school together. As she got to the Sugar Cube Corner she noticed that her friends weren't there yet so she decided to wait.

After five minutes she heard somepony say her name from inside the sweet shop, and she knew the voices of the people very well. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were standing by a display of cupcakes discussing something that Applebloom only heard the occasional word from but only two words stood out more than the rest, cutiemark and her own name.

As she got closer she heard Sweetie Belle say to Scootaloo,"She will find out sooner or later Scootaloo. I think it would be better if we told Apple bloom now instead of having her find out from Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon later."

"Tell me about what?" Applebloom said, coming up behind the two fillies and startling them.

"Applebloom how much of that did you hear?" Scootaloo asked concerned about what Applebloom might do now.

'From where y'all were discussing about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." Applebloom said confused, but still determined to find out her friends secrets.

"Well would you look at the time," Sweetie Belle said hurriedly, "I think we better get to school. the bell's about to ring." After she said this she and Scootaloo ran outside in order to keep their secret from Applebloom who was chasing after them screaming, "WAIT! WAIT! GUYS TELL ME YOUR SECRET!"

The Cutiemark Crusaders barely made it to class on time, and Applebloom couldn't get anything out of her friends, she did notice however that they were both wearing dresses today, but when she tried to ask them why they were wearing dresses Ms. Cheerilee walked in saying, "Good morning my little ponies…" and she had to be quiet so she wouldn't get in trouble.

When the bell rang for class to end Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were first out the door so they didn't have to face Applebloom, and tell her their secret, but they were tired so they stopped at Sugar Cube Corner to get some milk and cookies. After having finished their milk and cookies Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went to leave the sweet shop, but Applebloom was standing in the doorway blocking their escape.

"I finally caught you guys, now can y'all please tell me what the hay's going on with you two and why y'all are wearing dresses." Applebloom said still blocking her friends escape route.

"Uh… Well ya see…" her fellow crusaders were mumbling trying to think of a reason that Applebloom would believe, but they were saved when Applejack and the other Mane 6 walk in and knocked Applebloom to the ground in the process.

As the Mane 6 surrounded Applebloom seeing if she was ok, and seeing this as an opportunity to escape Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle attempted to get out of the sweet shop only to trip over their dresses and they tumbled into the Mane 6 knocking everyone to the floor, and ripping their dresses.

When everyone had gotten up it, the Mane 6 were in front of the door blocking it and the Cutiemark Crusaders were talking too, except this time Applebloom wasn't wondering what her friends secret was anymore.

"YOU GUYS GOT YOUR CUTIEMARKS!" Applebloom screamed as she stared at her friends flank. Scootaloo had a picture of a scooter on her flank and Sweetie Belle had a music note.

"Yeah when I was riding home yesterday from the clubhouse I thought 'What if scootering is my talent?' then after doing a 360 in mid air this baby appeared." Scootaloo admitted blushing a little bit at her friends as she told her story.

"And I got my Cutiemark yesterday when I was trying to improve our theme song." Sweetie Belle said, blushing even more than Scootaloo.

"I'm so jealous guys. I have an idea. Why don't we have a sleepover and try to get me my cutiemark." Applebloom asked.

"Yeah that sounds like an awesome idea Applebloom, why don't we have it in the treehouse we can go get ready now then meet there in 30 minutes." Scootaloo suggested, and they did just that. 30 minutes later they were all at the treehouse waving off Applejack, she told them she would check up on them every once and awhile.

After five hours of trying activities from surfing to shuffleboard, Applejack came and told the Crusaders it was time to hit the hay. "We tried almost everything and I still don't have a cutiemark." Applebloom complained when they were all tucked in. "Y'all got your cutiemarks how come I can't get mine."

"Don't sweat it Applebloom, you'll probably get it tomorrow," Scootaloo said to her friend. This only made Applebloom even more jealous.

That night when her friends were asleep Applebloom tossed and turned not being able to sleep with the fear of never getting her cutiemark. She knew she would do anything to get it to. Suddenly, a dark thought entered the young filly's mind. That night in a fit of jealous rage she killed her friends and skinned their flanks off with their cutiemarks on them.

Applejack was coming check up on her sister and her friends and saw what happened and called Ponyville's police and told them what happened.

When the police had arrived Applebloom had just finished putting on her friends cutiemarks over hers which just appeared. She didn't notice however that her cutiemarks appeared since she was preoccupied with the swarm of police ponies that were swarming her.

While in jail, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's cutiemarks had fallen off her flank and you could see her cutiemark very clearly since their was a circle of real blood from her friends surrounding her cutiemark on both sides of her flank. She had the symbol of the Cutiemark Crusader's with a knife slashing through it with a blood circle surrounding it, and the blade of the knife was dripping in orange and white blood. The color of her friends blood.


End file.
